My Raven
by Tsukiko-Chama
Summary: "I never thought I could bring up the courage to tell him how I really feel..." Ever since she was small, Ada Vessalius has loved Gilbert Nightray. What will happen when she finally tells him how she feels? Rated M for later Chapters. I'm terrible at Summaries. Please Read and Review!
1. Confession

Chapter One: Confession

Gilbert roamed worriedly through the halls of the Rainsworth mansion. News that his master's younger sister was in her room had spread to him by none other than Xerxes Break. The only problem was the brunette couldn't quite remember which room belonged to the emerald eyed blonde.

"Lady Ada!" Gilbert turned another corner in the beige hallways, his worry only increasing with each passing second he couldn't locate the blonde, "Lady Ada, Where are you?!"

From inside her bedroom, she heard the older brunette and jumped at the sound of his voice. Was he really already back? She had only gotten here an hour ago. Xerxes had said he wouldn't be back until late tonight; not that she would put it past the silverette to exaggerate.

She stood up from her small sitting table, and crossed over to the door. She turned the glass knob and opened the door just wide enough for her to half-step into the hallway and catch Gilbert from behind, "G-Gilbert?"

He turned in surprise at the sound of her voice, "Lady Ada!" He moved towards her in a cross between a walk and a run. She smiled up at him as he approached, "Why are you here?"

Her smile began to fade lightly, "Would you like to come inside?"

"Um…" He let his golden eyes flicker into the room for a moment, "I suppose."

She opened the door wider to let him in before shutting it behind him, "Would you like some tea, Gilbert?"

He smiled, "That would be lovely."

Ada smiled at him and crossed back over to her table, where her small, old, porcelain tea set was ready for the steaming tea to be poured, "You're still wearing your hat, I see," she said as she poured the tea with a smile on her face.

A light blush crossed Gilbert's face as his hand instinctively brushed the hat's rim, "Of course."

Ada continued to smile as she plucked the hat from Gilbert's unruly brunette hair and set it on her own head as she poured the tea into the two matching teacups.

"So, why are you here?" he asked as she pressed the small cup into his hands.

"Oh," she pulled his hat from her head and set it off to the side before sitting at the table with her own cup of tea, "Well…I…" She looked down into her cup of lotus tea, "I came to see you, Gilbert."

Had he not swallowed his tea just moments before, he may have choked, "M-Me?"

Ada nodded.

"But I thought you came to see Master Oz," Gilbert sat his cup down, "Lady Ada, you know how dangerous it is to come here."

She clasped her hands in her lap, "We're on break for school right now. I just thought that maybe I could come and see you."

The brunette only sighed, "Just, who brought you here?"

"Uncle Oscar," Ada looked up, "But he's already gone home."

Gilbert only sighed again, "Look, Lady Ada, I'll take you home myself."

"But I just got here!" She said more loudly than she meant to, "And besides, it's nearly dark anyways. And the roads are more dangerous at night."

"Lady Ada…" Now Gilbert's cup was on the table as well.

"Please let me stay a while longer," the younger blonde pleaded, "And then I'll let you take me home."

He thought about it for a moment, "Lady Ada-"

"Just until the morning," She pleaded even harder, "Please, Gilbert."

His eyes met hers, "I'll ask Master Oz, but you have to stay at my side, Lady Ada."

"I won't leave your side, but," she looked down, "Please don't tell my brother that I'm here."

That sparked his curiosity, "But why not?" He asked as he picked up his cup of tea.

She looped her slim fingers around the handle of her cup and held it in her hands, "I didn't come to see him; I came to see you."

Gilbert nearly choked on his tea. They sat in silence, sipping from their cups without locking eyes. Whenever she'd look up at him he'd be looking down. Whenever he'd want to meet her eyes, she'd have them closed ever so slightly.

Finally, she felt as if the thin layer of ice that was forming between them had to be broken, "Gilbert?"

"Yes, Lady Ada?" he asked as he sat down his nearly empty cup.

"Can I tell you something?" She sat her cup down as well.

"Anything."

"First of all," She smiled at him, "It's just Ada. Secondly," She stood and crossed over to him. He stood at almost the same time she did. As she got closer to him, she felt a small pang of nervousness roll through her stomach, but she couldn't back out; not now.

Once she was close enough to do so, she reached out and sat her hands on his chest. Gently griping his coat, she pulled herself up on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise at the contact of Ada's mouth on his; he was pretty sure she had never kissed anyone before, and he knew that he hadn't. The sensation brewing under his skin was something foreign to him.

When she pulled away, his eyes were still open. She backed away from him, so that they were no longer touching, "I-I…"

Both of their faces had gone into a matching blush, but their eyes avoiding one another, "I-I'm sorry…I-I shouldn't have…" She couldn't figure out just what to say.

Gilbert turned his head to the side with his eyes closed as his blush further inflamed his face, "I-It's fine, Ada. You just kind of caught me off guard."

She backed away even further, finally turning her back so that she was facing the door with tears of frustration welling up at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't look at him. She had known this was a bad idea, but she never thought that it could have gone so wrong. God, she had been so stupid. Then the tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Ada?"

She wrapped her arms around herself across her chest; trying not to cry, even though she had already started to. Her small frame trembled, "Y-Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him, tears still sparkling in the corners of her eyes, but she couldn't find any words to say.

"Ada," His hand went to wipe away her tears, "Please don't cry."

"Gilbert, I-I…" she had begun to relax at the feeling of his hand on her jaw, brushing her tears away with his gloved thumb, "Th-There's something I need to tell you."

His eyes suddenly became worried. Was there something truly wrong? Was she hurt? Did something happen?

"G-Gilbert…" She met his eyes, "I-I love you."

His eyes widened for only half a second before a scarlet blush spread from the tips of his ears to the sides of his neck, "I-I-I…" He was doing it again, she could tell. Whenever Gilbert couldn't figure out how to word things, he went into a mental block, "I-I-I l-l-lo-love…"

A hopeful glint lit up in Ada's emerald eyes, "Y-Yes?"

"I-I Love you, Ada…"

Her tears nearly spilled back down in happiness, "Y-You do?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Gilbert!" She threw her arms around him in sheer joy, pulling her body close to his. She had kept her feelings to herself for so long. Knowing that he had felt the same made her heart skip beats. She only felt happier when she felt his arms wrap around her as well. He meant those words about loving her. He meant them, and she knew it.

After a few moments the two pulled out of their tight embrace and looked into each other's eyes; gold looking into emerald. Then Gilbert leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. She kissed him back. The feeling of his lips pressing on hers was better than she'd ever imagined it would be. He was gentle with her, but firm at the same time. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, pulling her even tighter against his tightly muscled body. A light blush came across Gilbert's face at the sensation of her being so close to him. After a few moments, he pulled away, looking to the side.

"What's wrong?" Ada asked, looking up into his soft golden eyes.

"A-Ada, this isn't proper," His gaze dropped to the floor as he spoke, "Master Oz or Uncle Oscar would kill me…especially if I were to treat you in an ungentlemanly way…"

"O-Oh…" She blushed, "I wasn't trying to go there; honest!"

"And you're still only sixteen…and I'm twenty-five…We should, at the very least, wait until your older."

"I understand," She nodded and smiled, "I just enjoy being with you."

Eventually they wound up on the couch; they were just sitting and talking and smiling. Ada rested her head on Gilbert's shoulder as he spoke. She loved the way he smelled like cigarettes with a soft sweep of cologne. She had never taken him as the type to wear cologne; perhaps it was the scent of his skin instead. It was a soft, musty smell. It made her feel warm and safe all at the same time.

"Hey, Gil?" She asked, causing him to look at her.

"Yes, Ada?"

"Do you remember the time that we played checkers together when we were little?"

Gilbert smiled and nodded, "I do. But I don't remember who won."

"Does it really matter who won?" She asked, leaning her head back on his shoulder, "It's just nice to have a memory of us playing together."

He smiled, "Even if it still hasn't helped us figure out just what we want to do."

She smiled back and nodded, "Yes. Oh! I've got it!"

"Hm?"

"How does hide and seek sound?"

"Hide and seek?" He couldn't help but chuckle, "Isn't that a game for children? And would there even be enough places to hide?"

"There are plenty of places to hide, Gilbert," She stood and stretched out her arms, "But first things first, I have to change into my nightclothes."

"Oh," a blush went across the brunette man's face as he started to stand, "I'll just step out then."

"No!" Ada practically screamed before pushing him lightly back onto the pale pink sofa. He looked at her and blinked, appearing to be rather confused -especially due to their talk earlier, "It's just," She blushed and looked at her feet, "If you step out into the hallway, someone may steal you away from me, or ask what you're doing outside my room…and heaven forbid that Oz might…" She trailed off biting her lip. She was pretty sure she didn't want Oz to know about this yet.

"O-Okay, Ada," Gilbert seated himself more comfortably on the couch, "I-I'll stay then."

"Just," Ada put her fingers lightly over his eyes, "No peeking, okay?"

He closed his eyes beneath her fingers, "No peeking, I promise."

She moved her hand away, "Alright." She walked over to the chestnut wardrobe that sat cattycornered in the far side of the room and tugged it open, "Gilbert, your favorite color is still blue, right?"

"Yes…Why?"

She smiled as she pulled out a nice, light blue, long sleeved, high collared, ankle length nightdress, "No reason in particular."

She undid the buttons of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders and let it fall to a sea foam green pool around her ankles. Her dress was shortly followed by her now unlaced corset and her thin, white chemise. She pulled a fresh pair of bloomers and a loose, faded cream chemise and pulled them on before she slipped into her baby blue nightdress and a pair of silk, matching cream house slippers.

"Okay, Gilbert," She kicked her dress and things in and unladylike manor to the corner of the room out of sight, "I'm all changed."

Gilbert opened his eyes to see Ada standing less than ten feet away in her nightdress. A blush immediately coated his cheeks and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Do you like it, Gilbert-Kun?" She lifted the sides of her skirt no more than an inch, exposing the lower edge of her ankle, "Is it cute?"

His blushed darkened at the sight of the milk skin of her lower calf, "Y-Yes, Ada…Um…It's very c-cute."

She paused for a moment, noticing his stutter "Is something wrong?"

"N-Not at all, Ada," He smiled the most convincing smile he could manage whilst his embarrassment, "You look lovely."

She smiled before she stood him up and started to tug off his coat, "You shouldn't have to wear this heavy thing inside, Gilbert-Kun. And it may be easier to play our game if you take it off."

He only blushed before slipping it off. He was pretty sure that she was unaware of how improper her actions were. Was it the fact that she trusted him, or that she was naïve? For his sake, he hoped it was both.

She giggled and scanned the room for a hiding place, "Okay, You count first."

He swallowed nervously before nodding, "Okay, fifteen seconds, right?"

"That's too short; it's supposed to be a minute!"

"The most I'll take my eyes off you to count is thirty seconds."

"Forty Five?"

"Thirty."

She sighed in frustration, "Fine…I suppose that'll work," She looked at him before pushing him towards the corner of the room with little prevail, "But you have to stand in the corner over here and promise not to peek."

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed lightly as she tried to push him to the far end of the room, "I won't peek, I promise." And then he began counting.

Ada looked over the room once more; she finally found a hiding place when he reached ten seconds. She silently crossed the room and crawled beneath the bed and pushed the dust ruffle neatly back into place behind her. She covered her mouth and nose with her hand, careful not to sneeze. This seemed like a good enough place to hide from him.

"Twenty Nine…Thirty…" He shifted away from the corner of the room, "Alright, Ada. Hidden or not, I'm coming to find you."

She smiled and curled up tighter as he began to search the room for her. He opened the wardrobe doors then moved the dresses aside. Not here either…Hm…He checked behind the changing screen perched against the back wall. Where could she be hiding? He pushed the sheets back on her bed. She wasn't there either. Was she under the bed perhaps?

He crouched down on the floor and lifted up the dust ruffle, seeing none other than Ada curled beneath the bed with a smile on her peachy face, "Found you," He smiled, "If I'm correct, it's your turn to count."

"Come and get me," She giggled shyly as she looked at him; a slight tone of teasing in her voice.

Gilbert only chuckled and crawled beneath the bed after her. His fingers twined in hers tightly as he lay beside her. She smiled and traced her fingers over his chest. The kiss was gentle, but steadily became more heated as she twined her fingers up into his hair. They were interrupted when the door opened.

"Ada?" Oz's voice made them both stiffen, "Are you in here?"

The two locked eyes. If Oz found them, there was no telling what he'd say. There was no telling what he would do to Gilbert. The lovers stayed hidden in silence as Ada's older brother searched lightly through the room before leaving. As soon as the door closed the two let a heavy sigh of relief.

"That was-"

"Terrifying," Ada concluded for him before looking up into his eyes. After a brief moment, the two crept out from beneath the bed and stood on either side of it. The refusal to look at each other was subconscious, yet the current dominate action.

Ada yawned. Gilbert let his gaze shift over to the door.

"It's getting late," He said, thinking aloud before turning to look out the window at the high risen moon. She came to stand beside him and knotted their hands together.

"It is," her voice was soft as she leaned against him lightly.

"You should get to sleep, Ada," He looked at her, "I'll stay here on the sofa."

She paused for a moment to think before answering, "You shouldn't have to sleep on the sofa; sleep in my bed with me."

A blush crossed the older man's face, "Ada-"

"Please, Gilbert?" she looked up at him with begging eyes, "I want to be close to you while I can. Please sleep beside me tonight. Please?"

He cupped her jaw gently, "Ada, I'm afraid to let myself sleep beside you."

"Why?" She retorted like a small child insistent on a toy.

"Because I don't want to treat you ungentlemanly," his voice was soft, "I don't trust myself not to do anything stupid."

"I trust you, Gilbert."

"Ada, I'm a _man,_" he insisted.

"I know that. You're the man I trust," She pulled him closer to her, "The man I love. Gilbert, _Please_."

He looked at her pleading face a moment more before pulling her into his arms, "…Alright."

She gave a soft smile before she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

The two walked over to the bed in silence. Ada crawled in first. Before curling behind her, the brunette blew out the candle, darkening the room completely aside from the moonlight. At first, he tried his best not to get too close to her in an effort to respect distance; they weren't married after all. She noticed.

"Gil," She curled up to him, resting her head on his chest, "I trust you."

He hesitantly nodded before wrapping his arms around her thin, but busty, frame. He couldn't help but watch her sleep the entire night.

A/N: I finally started working on it. Credit to Akiho13 for helping with this chapter. Please Review and let me know your opinion.

Love,

Tsukiko-Chama


	2. Soiree

Chapter Two: Soirée

The soirée that the Rainsworth family held every year had yet another great turn out. A majority of the Nightray family had shown up, as well as a select few from the Vessalius family and a several members of other noble families. Lady Sharron was happy with the way things were going; you'd think nothing had ever gone her way.

Gilbert stood at the wall farthest from the entryway to the room. His hair had been pulled back with a navy ribbon, which matched the collar of his shirt. The main thing that he hated about these soirées was the fact that he couldn't wear his beloved hat; it just looked far too out of place.

"Gilbert~!" A shiver ran up his spine as Break materialized beside him.

"What is it?" He asked in a tone that was mixed between fear and irritation.

"Is it just me, or did a certain blonde just enter the room~?"

Gilbert looked over at the entryway curtain to see none other Oz walk in with an incredibly lovely young lady on his arm. The brunette couldn't help but smile. Her soft blue dress was his favorite color; her golden hair pulled up into curls. It took his full will power not to spring across the room and pull her into his grasp; he hadn't seen her in months.

"My, My~!" Emily cooed, "Lady Ada has grown up so finely~!"

"Now Emily," Break gripped her throat, "What have we talked about?"

Gilbert's face turned a slight pink and smiled, "I suppose…she has…"

Break let go of his doll to look over at the man, "Ah~ Gilbert fancies her, does he~?"

The brunette's face blushed darker before he looked at the older man in disbelief, "What?!"

The silverette chuckled, "So I'm right~"

"No! It's just-"

"Just what, hm~?"

The blush on Gilbert's face darkened as his eyes locked on the floor. It wasn't something that he didn't expect Break to figure out; that didn't mean he wanted him to find out so soon. The silverette knew a secret about everyone, but the key was to get that doll of his to stay quiet. What would it take to convince them?

Break chuckled, "Gilbert and Ada up in a tree~"

"Okay! Okay!" Gilbert made and effort to quiet him. Break held a defiant, smug smile on his face. Gilbert tried his best not to let his blush darken, "Just…Don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Alright Gil~!" The silverette smiled before he sauntered off, waving at the younger from behind, "Your secret is safe with me~!"

* * *

"Whom are you looking for, Ada?" Oz asked as they turned a corner in the dance.

"Hm?" She looked at her brother in confusion, tearing her eyes from the crowd.

"You seem really distracted. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no!" She smiled and let her eyes sweep across the room once more, "I'm just trying to find Lady Sharon, that's all," she lied lightly.

Oz chuckled, "She's over there by Break," He tipped his head slightly near the balcony, "I was actually planning to ask her for a dance after this, that is, if you'll be alright on your own."

"I'm seventeen, Oz," she smiled, "I think I should be okay on my own."

"Are you sure?" They spun another circle, "It's you're first soirée, I'm not sure if as your escort I should leave you alone."

"Really, Oz," She smiled wider and tried her best to convince him, "I promise, I'll be alright."

The song ended before there was any time for him to argue, "Find me in an hour, alright?"

She nodded before the two separated into the crowd; Oz heading for Sharon and Ada in search of Gilbert. She had seen him when they had come through the curtain, but lost sight of him once they had started dancing. Just where was he?

"Lady Ada? Is that you?"

She turned to where the voice had come from, trying her best to ignore the tingling in her spine, "Lord Vincent!"

The man with bicolored eyes smiled at her, "My you look lovely this evening; so grown up."

There was a slight tingle in her little fingers as Vincent leaned closer – she didn't like the vibe that he was giving off, "Why thank you. I just finished school. My brother decided I'm finally old enough to attend a soirée."

"I see," he smiled and let his eyes wander over her form, "It's such a shame he and that uncle of yours have kept you to themselves for so long. Such a pretty girl shouldn't be cooped up at her estate."

"I was simply focusing on my studies, they weren't cooping me up," She smiled as she peered over his shoulder in search of his older brother.

"You seem distracted, Lady Ada, is everything alright?"

"I was just looking for-"

"Lady Ada," Gilbert smiled in relief as he approached the two of them, "I'm happy I finally found you. Oz didn't tell me you were coming this evening. Oh," he paused, "Where is Oz, by the way?"

Ada smiled. She loved him so much that it was hard to express; just being near him, she could feel that, "Oz went to go dance with Lady Sharon; I told him I'd be okay on my own. He said he'd come and find me in an hour or so."

"I see. Well-"

"Excuse me, dear brother, but I was just getting ready to ask Lady Ada for a dance," Vincent cut him short, holding his hand out to the young blonde, "Lady Ada, would you please join me?"

As much as she didn't want to, as much as she wanted to stay here and talk with Gilbert — whom she hadn't seen in over four months — and as much as Vincent gave her the chills, she knew she couldn't refuse him a dance. If she refused him, she knew that people would become suspicious.

She gave a slight curtsey, "Of course, Lord Vincent."

He led her out on his arm, but she couldn't refuse to turn her head to look back at Gilbert.

'I love you,' she mouthed before Vincent recaptured her attention.

He smiled before mouthing back, 'I love you too.'

* * *

"Lady Ada," Vincent tipped her chin up to look at him, "What has got you so distracted?"

"Nothing," She insisted as he set his hand on her lower back, "I just haven't seen Gilbert in so long."

She sat her hand on his shoulder and held his other hand as they began to move in a circling pattern, "Is that so?" Vincent asked, "What has you so fascinated about him?"

"I'm not fascinated with him," Ada looked at him, "He's just a very good friend of mine."

"Is that so?" his scarlet eye glinted, "My older brother is very dear to me."

"I'm aware, Lord Vincent. There hasn't been a time you haven't brought him up."

Vincent smirked, "What a shame it would be if you were to become separated from him."

Ada froze; ice prickled at the base of her spine. She really didn't like this: not one bit.

"Perhaps you should consider a suitor soon, Lady Ada: one that will keep you distracted and more to your tastes. Gilbert is far too old for you. And besides," his golden eye now glinted as well, "My dear brother is far better than Vessalius trash like you."

* * *

"Gilbert?" Her voice interrupting his thoughts as she pulled him back to the real world.

"Lady Sharon?" He turned to look at her, "I thought you were dancing with Oz."

She laughed lightly, "I was for just a short while, but Alice decided she didn't want me dancing with her 'man slave'."

Gilbert chuckled, "That sounds like Alice." His gaze tipped back up to the stars as the wind tousled through his hair. If there was one thing he liked about the Rainsworth balcony, it could help him think.

"What's on your mind, Gil?" She asked, standing beside him and looking at the stars.

"Just a girl," he smiled, "a beautiful, intelligent, marvelous, sweet girl."

Sharon smiled, "And why aren't you with this girl, then?"

"She's dancing with someone else," he looked down, "Someone I wouldn't expect her to dance with."

Sharon smiled once more, "Go to her, Gilbert."

"What?"

"Take her," She looked at him, "Don't let anyone steal her away."

He waited for a moment before a slow grin spread over his face. For once the hopeless romantic had given some realistic advice, "Thank you, Lady Sharon."

* * *

Ada panted as she stood in the dark corner just outside the room. The curtain cut off the light just inches from where she stood. Her fingers still trembled from the words he had said. She had slapped Vincent and ran. She knew he was crazy, but he had gone a bit too far. The slap may have been a bit much, but now she was afraid to find him and apologize. She had no idea what he would do to her.

She leaned against the wall, shadows falling over her face as a single strand of tears fell down. In this moment, she had never felt such a burning flame of anger towards anyone.

"Ada?" She looked up suddenly at familiar golden eyes before she flung herself into his arms.

"G-Gilbert!" She gripped his shirt tightly as she clung tightly to him. He slowly wrapped her arms around her.

"Ada…" He wiped her face with his thumb, "Why are you crying? What happened?"

"I-" she didn't want to tell him. Telling him might only make it worse, "My head is just pounding," well it wasn't entirely a lie. She leaned against him for emphasis, "I should probably lie down."

"Here," he scooped her up into her arms, "I'll take you a place that you can rest, alright?"

She nodded and laid her head against his warm chest. She felt a faint blush sweep over her cheeks as she listened to his heart thrum. She closed her eyes and let herself sway as he carried her; this was the place she felt safe.

She didn't open her eyes again until she felt him lay her on the chase resting in one of the many sitting rooms in the Rainsworth estate. The looked up at him as he draped his coat over her body. He was so hansom.

"Gilbert," He looked at him with half lidded eyes and took hold of his hand, "I missed you so much."

He smiled and lowered himself to her — half sitting on the chase and half kneeling on the floor, "I missed you too, Ada." His lips brushed her fingertips, kissing them lightly. He wanted to savor every second he got to see her in person.

Her face darkened with a subtle blush as her fingers came up to trace his jaw. She wound them up into his brunette locks and pulled him close until their lips met. He moved closer to her, closing in the distance between them.

Her eyelids were heavy, but the last thing she wanted to do was fall asleep. She wanted to spend this time with him so badly.

"I love you, Ada," He stroked her hair with his fingertips just as her eyes fluttered closed. He's only seen her sleep once before, and remembered that night crystalline clear; she was so beautiful. Her long golden strands of hair were coming out of their up-do. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forehead, "Forever and Always."

* * *

"Gil…" Ada suddenly felt cold as a disturbance pulled her from her light slumber. Her eyes fluttered open as her hand groped around for his, "Gilbert?"

"Ada?" Oz's voice pulled her more awake as she sat up and looked around the room.

She didn't see him, nor did she feel his coat over her any longer, "Where's Gilbert-Kun?" She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she did so.

"Gil came and got me after you dozed off," Oz sat down next to her on the couch, "You had me a bit worried when I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry," She rubbed her eyes once more, "I just got so tired so suddenly."

"Its fine, Ada. Let's just get home."

Ada didn't see Gilbert again that night, but when she got back to the estate, she was pleased to find a thick, parchment envelope lying on her desk with a black wax Nightray seal.

A/N: Yay for chapter two. It's shorter. No assistance with this one. Review Please.

Love,

Tsukiko-Chama


	3. Love

Chapter Three: Love

Ada sat with her legs curled up on her sofa as she leafed through the faded pages of the romance novel Sharon had sent her as a gift. She absently twirled a stray lock of her blonde hair in her fingers as she read. Despite the darkness of her bedroom, the moon provided her with efficient light to see the words on the paper. Since she had nowhere to go today, she hadn't bothered to put on her more formal attire. She wore a silky cream chemise with golden leaf embroidery on the neckline and hem with a sea foam green house coat of an identical texture. She pushed up her reading glasses as they continued to slip down the bridge of her delicate nose.

_ Sometimes she did not know what she feared, what she desired: whether she feared or desired what had been or what would be, and precisely what she desired, she did not know._

Ada felt a single tear slip down her face just before a gentle knock on her door pulled her back to her bedroom. She closed her book and sat it on the other end of the couch, "Who is it?" She asked wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her outmost layer.

"It's a surprise," a smooth, familiar voice came from the other side of the door, "Will you open the door?"

She pulled off her reading glasses and sat them atop her book before she crossed over to the door. She steadily pulled it open and nearly cried out in joy. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she pulled herself against him. He smelled like he always did — cigarette smoke and a soft sweep of cologne. A few happy tears slipped down her soft cheeks.

"Ada," He kissed her forehead and wiped her eyes with his thumbs, "There's no need to cry."

She smiled and nuzzled his warm hand and with the side of her face, "I'm just very happy to see you," she looked up into his golden eyes, "That's all."

He chuckled, "I got tonight and tomorrow away from Pandora," He picked her up and spun her after shutting the door, "And I decided to come and spend it with you."

She giggled as he sat her down, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he whispered softly, kissing her golden tresses. She laid her head against his chest smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair. She felt the safest here in his arms, because she knew that there wasn't a force in the world that could make him let go of her.

"Mmm…" she nuzzled close to his body, "I have a present for you."

"Really?" He looked at her, "What for?"

"You turned twenty eight not too long ago, Right?" she rummaged through her bedside table drawer, "I wanted to give you something special."

"You didn't have to do that, Ada," His voice was soft as he watched her search through the drawer.

"But I wanted to," she pulled the small object into her hand, "Now close your eyes."

He did as he was told before she placed the present in his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at the delicate, but masculine, gold chain with a small golden ring with a woven band and a rose carved where the stone would be.

"Ada, is this your ring?" he asked, studying the band that he knew was too small, even for his pinky.

She nodded, "Yes, I got it shortly after we first met. It was mother's. I started wearing it around the time I started school."

"This is beautiful," he went to put it back into her hand, "but I can't accept this."

"Please, Gilbert, I want you to have it," She pressed it to his hands.

"Ada-"

"I want you to keep this piece of me with you always," she smiled and fastened the necklace around his neck, "Please?"

He looked into her eyes then down at the ring hanging from his neck, "Alright."

She kissed his cheek, "That way I'll be with you even when I'm not."

He smiled, "Thank you, Ada."

"Anything for you," she hugged him tightly, "Anything."

Gilbert cupped her jaw before kissing her mouth gently. Her fingers gripped his shirt gently, pulling her closer to him as they kissed. They took a few steps towards the bed, keeping their mouths connected. Ada felt a blush lick her cheeks when her calves brushed the edge of the coverlet.

"Gilbert…" she whispered his name softly as he embraced her.

He tilted his head down to look into her eyes, "Yes?"

"How long have we been going steady like this?" Her voice was so low it would have been impossible for anyone else to hear them; not that it mattered, they were alone.

His fingers twined into hers, "Almost three years, I think."

"That's a long time…" She smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"It is a long time," he tipped up her chin, "But why are we discussing this now?"

Her eyes locked on his, "Well…" the blush on her face etched in darker, "typically when two people have been together that long, they've begun to show their love in," she bit her lower lip, "physical ways."

Now the blush was skating over his cheeks as well, "Typically the man isn't nine years older."

She cupped his jaw, causing him to turn his attention back to her, "I'm not saying we have to, Gil. If you don't want to-"

"No, I want to!" An increasingly dark blush came over both their faces as soon as the words left his lips. His eyes dropped to the floor.

"…You do?" She asked, attempting to shake the blush from her cheeks.

He steadily nodded his head, "Ada, I've thought about it more times than I'd really like to admit."

Her blush worsened, but she smiled lightly before tipping his chin to look at her, "Gilbert…"

He tilted his head to the side and into her hand as he waited for what his golden haired princess would say next.

"I love you…" she laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes as he tightened his hold on her and stroked her hair gently.

"I love you too, Ada."

She looked up into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing his mouth gently. He pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss and causing her to emit a small moan.

They parted, panting lightly and looking into each other's eyes. Ada nodded, "Gilbert, you don't have to hold back anymore," She twined her fingers up into his hair before pulling him atop her body on the bed, "I love you…please…" her nimble fingers pulled his hair lightly, "Do whatever you want with me."

"Ada…" His lips lightly blushed down the milky skin of her neck, "In all honestly I'm not sure what to do."

"Hm…." She let her thin fingers trace his jaw, "Just do what feels right, Gil…"

His mouth connected to hers once more, his fingers ran through her luscious golden locks. Ada traced her fingers down his chest, undoing the buttons on his white dress shirt.

He shivered when her fingers came in contact with his scar. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and discarded it to the floor. They parted, Ada tracing her eyes over his beautiful bare torso. Gilbert blushed as she leaned up and traced her lips along the flesh of his neck. She stopped once she found his pulse and gently flecked her tongue over it.

"Mmm…" he blushed darker as she continued, "A-Ada…you seem to know a lot about this…"

She shook her head and stopped, "Sharon has been sending me romance novels fairly often as of late."

"Really?"

She nodded, "She thinks we need to bond."

Gilbert chuckled before his lips traced her neck, "Like this?" He ran his tongue over her creamy skin lightly.

"Ah…" she tilted her head back and pulled his hair gently, "Y-Yes…"

He slid his hands up her back beneath her house coat and pulled it off her body. She shivered as he ran his fingers down her arms. He ran his tongue over the exposed flesh of her collar as his hands hovered timidly over her thinly clothed body. She let out small moans as he explored her gently.

"G-Gil…" she blushed as he sucked gently on her collar, "P-Please be careful where you leave marks…"

"…Marks…" he murmured gently against her skin. He readjusted the collar of her chemise before he lightly sucked on a hidden part of her skin.

She moaned and pulled his hair as he sucked at her milky skin, leaving a small, but distinct mark. She blushed when he pulled up and blew on it gently. His hands hovered over her perky chest as he locked his lips back on hers. He squeezed her breasts gently, causing a pleasured moan to escape her lips. He groped them a bit rougher, causing her back to arch against him and their lips to break apart.

"G-Gilbert~" she breathlessly moaned his name as he continued to massage the creamy skin of her chest. The warmth of his hands seeped through her thin chemise until he stopped and trailed his fingers down her curves. Her skin hummed beneath his touch as his fingers approached the hem of her chemise. He rolled up the silky fabric gently and pulled it off over her head and her lacey white panties down her long legs, exposing her naked skin to the cool night air.

A heavy blush covered her face as she avoided his eyes and the temptation to cover herself up. His golden eyes explored her as she lay naked on the bed. Her creamy skin almost glowed in the moonlight.

"Ada…" His whisper sent chills down her spine. She blushed as he turned her to look up into his half lidded golden eyes, "You're so beautiful."

She barely managed a half smile, "You really think so?"

He nodded and pulled her closer, "I really do."

His lips pressed against hers lovingly, pulling their naked flesh together. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him even closer. His arms pressed into the mattress on either side of her upper torso. She hesitantly opened her mouth and let her tongue slip over his warm lips. He let out a moan and complied, sliding his tongue into her warm, awaiting mouth and rolling it against hers. Small, lusty moans bounced against the walls around them as they continued, their bodies twisting together in passionate friction.

Gilbert pushed the coverlet off the bed and wrapped the soft sheets up around their bodies just before Ada wrapped her legs up around his waist. The brunette moaned at the contact of their lower regions; he could feel the warmth of her through the cloth of his pants. He slid a trembling hand down her body before he lightly felt her lower areas, exploring every new crevice he could.

Ada let out a gasp at the contact; true, it was her first time, but she'd never been touched there before, not even by her own hands. She let out moans and whimpers when his fingers would brush over just the right places. Her hips bucked intensely when he found a particular spot that made her thighs quiver. She couldn't resist crying out when he touched that particular place again.

"G-Gil-nng…" she couldn't even make out his name as he continued to stroke and tease the sensitive body part. Her thighs shook as knots formed in the pit of her stomach. His hand slid a bit lower and pushed inside her lightly, causing her to gasp before letting out a lascivious moan. He slipped his fingers in deeper, but carefully. He didn't want to hurt her.

"A-Ah~!" She cried out as he hit a tightly wound bundle of nerves she didn't even know was there. Sweat traced both their bodies as she rolled her hips against his hand. Her manicured nails dug into the unsuspecting flesh of his back as he continued pleasuring/preparing her. She tossed her head back and moaned his name as her small ring of muscles clamped around his long, slender fingers.

"A-Ada?" His voice was urgent as he gently pulled his fingers away, "D-did I hurt you?"

She panted and slowly shook her head as the trail of drool dribbled from her mouth, "I-It felt so g-good…"

He cupped her jaw lightly with his clean hand and kissed her forehead, "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head once more, "Please, no..." she begged wantonly, "Please don't stop, Gilbert…"

Gilbert blushed at her words and swallowed. He felt so nervous that he didn't know how to describe it. Here she was naked beneath him; as many times as he's fantasized about the two of them, he'd never imagined it being so difficult in real life. He felt as if his heart was going to explode.

Ada traced her fingers down his body and eventually came to rest them on the button of his trousers. She could feel his erection through the cloth, causing an immediate blush to coat her from the tips of her ears and on down her neck. She held her breath as she unbuttoned them and slid them off, shortly followed by his undergarments. Even though she couldn't see it beneath the sheets, she could feel the heat of his member as it had been released from its woolen cage.

Gilbert blushed darkly and shivered as she let the tips of her fingers trace over the foreign object. It felt so…different than she could have ever expected it to feel. It was kind of spongy, but hard due to his erection. And it was so long.

"A-Ada…" His blush darkened, "A-Are you ready?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded and pulled him closer to her trembling body, "Please be gentle…"

"I promise…" he whispered.

The room grew silent as he carefully guided his member inside her. He was careful as he entered; she was so tight he couldn't have gone any faster if he wanted to.

Ada tightened her grip on his back as two tiny tears streaked her face and she let out an almost undetectable, "Ow…"

He ran his lips over the thin streaks, kissing away her salty/sweet tears. He murmured apologies in her ear as she painstakingly slowly adjusted to the feeling of him inside. A single tear snaked its way down his cheek and plipped onto her face, causing her to look up into his eyes.

"Gilbert," she wiped the tear away, "It's okay…"

After a few more moments, the blonde slightly nodded her head, and he shifted his hips, causing an ecstatic moan to erupt from them simultaneously. He continued to move — all the while moaning his lover's name — moving in different ways as he tried to find the angle that pleased her best. She arched her back, causing her soft breasts to press against him. One hand wound up in his hair as the other ground its nails into his back.

The sighs and moans of their lovemaking filled her bedroom. Their glazed over eyes locked with one another, connecting them even deeper. She tossed her head back and cried out his name as the knot in her stomach ruptured, causing her whole body to tremble in ecstasy. Gilbert followed shortly after, leaving them in a sweaty mess of limbs tangled in her sheets. They both panted softly before looking into each other's eyes and kissing deeply. He rested his forehead against hers as they began to calm, but remained in the afterglow. He laid his head against her chest and listened to her heartbeat as she fondled then ends of his wavy hair.

"I love you, Gilbert," Her voice was soft as her half-lidded eyes began to close.

"I love you too, Ada," he whispered

The two eventually drifted off into sleep in each other's arms; their entire night filled with a loving afterglow.

A/N: This chapter has been the most difficult to write so far. I haven't really ever gone this deep into a sex scene before…please review and let me know how I did. Partial credit to Akiho13 for writing Gilbert's part. Another credit to the Quote: it's from Anna Karenina, I haven't read it, but it seemed like a good quote.

Love,

Tsukiko-Chama


	4. Delusion

Chapter Four: Delusion

The Rainsworth manor was probably one of the only places where tea time was held as the most important social gathering of the day; it was typically supper or an evening soirée. Porcelain white china set lay splayed accordingly over the floral lilac table cloth along with several finely decorated cakes — mostly for Xerxes when speaking of cakes.

The six of them — Alice, Oz, Sharon, Xerxes, Gilbert, and Ada — sat around the table sipping their tea and making small talk. Ada let her eyes drop dismally to her cup of tea as she swirled her fingertips on the table cloth. Her mind was occupied with other things at the time. She wanted to go home and tend to her plants in the garden. Sure, she was with him now, but it would be better once he was helping her with the white rose bush growing beneath her window.

"Ada? Did you hear me?"

"Hm?" She looked up at Sharon, sitting to her left, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was simply wondering what you'd been doing in your free time not that you've finished school."

"Oh," Ada crossed her ankles and swirled the spoon of the sugar jar, "Just some reading and gardening: nothing too unusual."

"I see," Sharon took a sip from her cup.

"No suitors then for the lovely Lady Ada~?" Xerxes voice cut across the table. He was greeted with a swift kick from none other than the subject of his sentence, causing him to give a slight grimace.

"Ada won't be accepting any callings until her next birthday," Oz cut him off, "Once she's twenty she'll be a more appropriate age to seek a husband."

"Isn't twenty a bit old for that, Oz?" Sharon asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"You're twenty seven and you still haven't found a suitor," Oz shot back, causing her to nearly choke on her tea.

"Ho ho ho~! Lady Sharon is becoming quite old~!" Emily jeered from her place on the silverette's shoulder.

"Well perhaps I'm just waiting for the right person, did you ever think of that, Oz?" Sharon let her eyes drop back to her cup.

"You can forget that," Alice scoffed, tossing a lock of her chocolate hair over her shoulder, "Oz is my man slave, not yours."

"Who said I was after Oz to begin with?"

"What do you mean your man slave?" Gilbert looked past Oz and at the rabbit-chain, "Oz is my master."

Break only laughed as he tipped his head back to inhale his piece of cake, "Such excitement at tea time today~. Perhaps we should do this more often."

"Will you shut up you damned clown!" Alice shouted in response.

"No~ especially since I have a secret~!" This time it was Gilbert who clamped his foot down over the Mad Hatter's.

"You've been keeping a secret from me again?" Sharon looked at her servant with suspicious eyes, "Xerxes-Nii, you know how much I hate that."

"Of course I do, Lady Sharon~" The Mad Hatter winced Gilbert dug his heel deeper into the silverette's metatarsals, "But I promised those that it involve I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Please, Xerxes-Nii?" Sharon begged, "Please tell me?"

"I can't~"

"Damn right you can't," Gilbert growled as he slightly lightened the pressure of his foot on the silverette's.

"What as that, Gil?" Oz asked.

The brunette smiled, "Nothing."

"No, you said something," Alice pressed.

"I assure you I didn't," Gilbert insisted before taking a sip of his tea, "I've just been sitting here."

He slipped Ada half a glance before her eyes slipped back to her tea. Even though they'd been lovers in secret for almost four years now, the only person that knew was Xerxes, and he wasn't even supposed to know. They both knew why they had to keep their love a secret, and they couldn't risk anyone knowing just yet.

"But, Ada," Sharon tugged the blonde girl's sleeve, "Wouldn't you like to know what the secret is?"

"Actually," Ada stirred her tea, "I'm not much for secrets. If it's someone's private business then shouldn't it stay their business?"

"I suppose that makes sense, but that doesn't change the fact that I really want to know."

Oz leaned back in his chair slightly, "Now my curiosity has been peaked. I'd like to know this secret as well."

Ada felt a pang in her stomach. Oz absolutely could not know yet. How to stop him? How?

"Well, if master Oz really wants to know," Xerxes chuckled, "Am I allowed to tell him, Master Gilbert?"

"Tell me what?" Oz turned to look at his dark-headed friend, "What are you hiding Gilbert?"

"Erm…" Gilbert's eyes dropped, "Well, you see Oz-"

"Gilbert and I are seeing each other, Oz," Ada stood up, all eyes moving to her. She crossed to stand beside her love, allowing her body to brush his chair.

The room grew silent as they all came to stare up at her. After a moment, Oz rose from his chair in a simultaneous movement as Gilbert. Oz's hand came in a harsh slap over his sister's cheek, causing her to let out a sharp cry.

"How dare you?!" Oz's voice had gotten darker than she'd ever heard it, "You've whored yourself out to a servant!"

"He isn't a servant! He's of a noble blood just like you and I! And he's your best friend!"

"That gives you no right! Have you even told Uncle Oscar?"

"No! I'm allowed to love whomever I want! If you two don't like it, disown me for all I care!"

Gilbert set his hands on her shoulders, "Ada…"

"Fine! Go then!"

"Ada…"

"I just will then!"

"Ada!"

…

"Ada…" Gilbert lightly shook her shoulder in an effort to wake her, "Ada, please wake up…"

Her emerald eyes snapped open as tears sprung from her eyes, "G-Gilbert?"

"You were having a bad dream…" He stroked her cheek as she nuzzled close to him. Her thin frame trembled as she clung to him, "I'm right here…"

She nodded as she continued to cry.

All she could do was pray this was a dream and not a look into the future.

A/N: This was a rather short chapter. Proof I can't really do fillers ^^. Please review.

Love,

Tsukiko-Chama


	5. Covetouness

Chapter Five: Covetousness

Gilbert and Ada sat comfortably on the couch that rested in the raven's darkened apartment: plates cleaned from the food Gilbert had made for them. She laid her head against his shoulder as he nibbled lightly on her ear, causing her to giggle. He continued to tell her the stories of his latest Pandora mission as he moved closer to her, running soft kisses down her creamy jaw.

"Mmm…" She tilted her head back as he ran kisses down her throat, "You caught the chain, right, Gil?"

"Yes…" He licked over her skin, causing her to moan, "And then I came back to my blonde haired, emerald eyed Angel."

She blushed as he continued, "Since when am I an angel?"

"Since forever," He ran his fingers up her leg beneath her dress, "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Gilbert," She blushed as his fingers explored the skin of her inner thigh, "I love you."

He looked into her eyes as he stroked her cheek, "I love you too, Ada."

Their lips caught in a passionate tangle; her slim fingers tangled up into his soft brunette locks. He hovered above her on the couch, his fingers tracing over her body. She let out a moan and then stopped him before flipping them over and straddling his waist.

A blush coated the raven's face, "Ada? Wh-What are you-"

"Shhh…" she whispered seductively in his ear before licking it, "Just relax, my hansom raven."

His face darkened as she ran her fingers over his chest beneath his shirt. He shivered as she undid the buttons and traced his scar lightly. He loved the way her fingers ran so timidly over his body. He loved the way she loved him — the way they loved each other.

Their soft sighs and moans were soft whispers made purely for lovers. The murmurs of each other's names brushed softly along their pale flesh and into their ears. Lips traced crevices of skin in synchronized movements with hands. Fingers twined together.

"I love you…" Ada panted, looking up into his eyes. Her creamy skin was bathed in a light sheen of sweat; the candles causing patterns to dance across her skin.

"I love you too…" Gilbert kissed the underside of her jaw before wrapping his arms around her delicate frame and pulling her into a gentle embrace as he caught his breath. Their hands lay in a clasped knot to the side of Ada's head.

Her golden tresses lay fanned out on the throw pillow. Their eyes were half lidded as they looked at each other before Gilbert leaned up and kissed her mouth lovingly. She twined her free hand up into his hair as he continued to explore her mouth with his own.

They parted, their eyes flickering in the candlelight.

Gilbert smiled and leaned over to blow out all the candles before standing and sweeping his golden haired lover into his arms. She giggled and clasped her hands behind his neck and looked up into his eyes, "What are you doing, Gil?"

He smiled and waltzed them back to his bedroom, "Just thought that we ought to sleep in a proper bed, Milady."

She giggled and nuzzled into his chest, loving the warm feeling of his skin. Her fingers found her ring on his neck and she twirled it in her fingers with a smile. He pushed open the door and she let her eyes explore the moonlit room. Other than his room at the Rainsworth manor, Ada had never seen his bedroom before.

The room was a light gray with an elegant black trim. A full-sized bed was pushed to the corner of the room with a smooth black coverlet and sheets of the same color. An ebony table sat adjacent to the bed with a small golden clock as well as an unlit candle and one of the Raven's many guns. There was something else on the table though…

"Is this okay, Ada?"

She smiled at him as he sat her down and her feet met the hardwood floor, "It's perfect." She stepped towards the table and glanced at the small rectangle resting on the table. A black and white photograph of her sitting in the rose garden in the courtyard of her home sat there. A white rose was tucked behind her ear and a smile was on her face.

She smiled and looked at Gilbert, "Where did you get this?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing their bare forms together, "Xerxes took it that day we all came to your house. I swiped it when he wasn't looking."

Ada giggled and moved closer, molding herself to him, "If you wanted a picture of me, you could have just asked me for one."

He chuckled, "I like this one though, because I remember when it happened."

She turned around and looked into his eyes, her slim fingers resting on his chest. His body felt so perfect against her own. They truly were a match carved together.

Their mouths met in a soft, but increasingly passionate tangle. He pulled her closer to him, his hands trailing down her back. Gilbert sat back on the bed, pulling his lover onto his lap.

Ada moaned lasciviously as the brunette massaged her rear in one of his hands. His lips ravished the creamy skin of her neck as his fingers tangled into her golden tendrils of hair.

"Mmm…" She pulled his hair gently as his teeth grazed her flesh, "Gil…"

He laid her back on the bed, lips exploring her, hands doing the same. She let out a gasp, "Gil…We already did this…"

The movements of hands stopped and he looked up into her eyes, soft pants escaping his mouth. Ada blushed and held him close, "I'm just so tired…"

He kissed her forehead, "I understand…I'm sorry…"

She laughed weakly beneath him, "It's no big deal silly. We should just rest."

He smiled and kissed her once more, but light and gentle on her mouth before he lay down beside her. He nuzzled the flesh of her shoulder, his brunette locks brushing her skin.

Ada looked over at him, a slight smile spreading across her face. His eyes were closed and he was already sound asleep. His chest rose and fell lightly, his skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She ran her fingers lightly through his waves of hair and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Gilbert."

A/N: I apologize for the once again short chapter…It seems as if chapters don't want to be long right now…hm…suspicious….I don't know! Please Review.

Love,

Tsukiko-Chama


	6. White Roses

Chapter Six: White Roses

The sun was just a few hours before its peak when Ada stepped outside and took in the fresh air of the garden. She smiled up at the sun and twirled into the grass, the dewy blades tickling her bare feet. She giggled at the feeling of the earth between her delicate toes.

"Ada?" The girl turned, only to see Oz standing at the other end of the garden, a large smile on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Oz! It's impolite to scare people!" She laughed walking over to greet her brother.

"But you're my little sister, so it's okay," He smiled and kissed her cheek, "Goodness, Ada, you can be so improper; not only are you barefoot, but you're still in your nightgown."

The blonde looked down at her attire — a cream chemise with soft golden embroidery and a sheer green house coat, it had in fact been a gift from Oz — and smiled, "I'm in my own private gardens and I can wear what I please."

"Ada," Oz's fingertips traced the side of her cheek, "You've grown up so much."

The younger Vessalius heard the catch in her brother's throat, her head tipping into his hand with concern, "Oz, is everything alright?"

He removed his hand from her cheek, "Ada, you aren't a little girl anymore; you're not that far off from twenty one years old."

"So, what?" She asked, leading him to a small stone bench to sit, "Why are we talking about this, Oz?"

"Ada…" He looked down at the ground as they sat, "I think it's time you thought about getting married."

She blushed, her eyes growing wide, "Wh-What?"

"I'm going to have to leave in a few months for London with Sharon, Break, Alice, and Gilbert. Uncle Oscar and I can't always take care of you; besides," He looked up into her emerald eyes identical to his, "Haven't you wanted to get married? I know there are several men that would love to court you. Perhaps even Elliot would like to marry you. I heard that he was seeking a wife."

She looked away, tears burning at the back of her eyes, "Only when I find the right person; which isn't Elliot. You know that I don't want to be courted like some animal. I don't want to marry unless it's someone that I choose."

"Ada-"

"I don't want to talk about this with you anymore," She stood up and turned towards the house. The tears had already started falling before she could cover her face and run the rest of the way into the house. She slammed the door once she arrived, closing herself off into her bedroom.

Oscar stepped from behind the hedge, looking at his only nephew, "I told you she wouldn't take it well."

Oz's eyes had suddenly become very fascinated with his shoes, "She'll learn to accept it soon enough."

"She isn't some horse you can force into breeding, Oz," Oscar sat beside the young man on the bench, "She's your sister, and she's a grown woman."

"And as a woman, she should know her place."

"Oz-"

"Master Oscar, I was wondering if-" Gilbert froze as he came around the hedge, his eyes widening.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Gilbert," Oscar smiled, "You haven't interrupted anything too important."

Gilbert looked down, "I can come back another time."

"No, my boy," Oscar smiled, laughing lightly, "What is it you need?"

The brunette blushed, "I was wondering if Lady Ada was home…and if she is…May I call on her?"

Oscar smiled, "She's in her room, and I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Thank you, Master Oscar," Gilbert smiled before walking up to the house.

Oz looked over at his uncle, a bewildered expression on his face, "How long has _that_ been going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

The younger blonde pointed at the house, "How long has _Gilbert been calling on Ada?_"

"Oh," Oscar ran his fingers through his hair, "For a while now it seems; they've become quite close."

Oz stood up, looking at the door.

"What is it?" Oscar asked, following his gaze.

"Nothing," Oz said, "Just thinking."

* * *

Gilbert stopped at her door, hearing her small, distressed sobs on the other side. He stood for another moment before lightly knocking on the door.

"Go away, Oz!" she cried before a soft 'thump', probably a pillow, hit the door.

"Ada," he sat his hand on the doorknob, "It's me. Please, open the door?"

There was a momentary silence before she pulled open the door. She was trembling, her cheeks coated in tears. She looked at him for a few moments before her eyes dropped to the floor, "Won't you come in?"

"Of course I will."

She stepped aside and let him into her room, shutting the door behind him. He turned to meet her eyes, but she looked away and went to sit on the couch, tucking her legs up beside her. She held a pillow to her chest, burying her face into its soft surface to hide her tears from him; she hated for him to see her cry.

He sat down next to her, eyes filled with concern as he sat a hand on her shoulder before pulling her into his arms. She sniffled, but didn't fight him, nuzzling herself into his chest. She felt a little comfort there in his arms, his fingers gingerly stroking her hair as she held onto him as if he were her anchor to the world.

"Ada…"He pulled away slightly in an attempt to look at her, "Dearest, Please…Ada, why are you crying?"

She pulled away from him and stood by the window with her back turned, her arms folded across her chest, "Why didn't you tell me?"

His eyebrows raised, "Tell you what?"

She was shaking now, new tears forming on the rim of her emerald eyes, "Why did you tell me about going away to London?!" Her voice was sharp as she turned to face him, new tears streaking her face.

His eyes met hers for only a moment before he glanced down, "Ada, I," He paused, searching for the right words to say, "I've been trying to find the right words to tell you, but…the time just never seemed right. We always seem to be having such a nice time…and I hate seeing you so upset."

She sat down on the ground, curling up into a fetal position. Her delicate hands had curled into fists, and she felt herself shaking. The words were burning through her throat, "Gilbert, I'm not sure how to make all of this work anymore."

His eyes widened, "Ada-"

"I love you, Gilbert, I really do, but," She sniffled and buried her face in her knees, "But I feel so lost when I don't see you. And Oz wants me to find a suitor. And…And…" More tears poured down her cheeks as she sobbed noisily into her knees.

"Ada," His voice was soft as he moved down to sit on the floor across from her, "Ada, please calm down. You shouldn't be saying such things. It's going to be alright, I promise."

"Don't say that Gilbert!" she looked up at him, "You always tell me that! You always insist that it will be alright and that we'll be okay. And we are…for a while…"

He stroked her hair, "Please, don't cry so much, Ada. You know that I love you, and you know that the reason we aren't together all the time is because I have to protect the innocent. That includes you; you're what's most important to me."

She sniffled as she looked into his eyes, blushing lightly, "Gilbert…."

He ran his fingers along her jaw, giving her that infamous partial smile of his, "Yes?"

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, hugging him tightly, and whispered against his chest, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize," He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead, "Ada, it's alright."

She looked up into his eyes, "Are you sure?"

He cupped her jaw, "Absolutely. Now, will you please stand?"

She looked confused, but did what was asked of her, "What is it, Gil?"

He pulled himself up onto his knees, "Shhh…just listen right now…"

She smiled and nodded.

"Ada Vessalius," he reached into his pocket, not breaking eye contact "Ever since I first met you, you were always full of sunshine. You're kind, gentle, sweet, beautiful, friendly, loquacious, and loving. But most importantly, Ada, I love you more than the earth loves the sun. I need you more than the flowers in your garden need rain. And I don't want to spend any more time than I have to apart from you. So, my dearest Ada," He held a small, golden band with a round diamond framed by two delicately cut emeralds out to her, "Will you do me the greatest honor in the world, and make me the happiest of men by marrying me?"

Ada felt a new brand of tears well in her eyes: tears of happiness. She nodded, "Of course," She smiled as he slid the cool metal onto her finger and stood up to be taller than her once more. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, "Yes. Yes of course I will, Gilbert."

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, her lips soft against his. He felt perfect against her as his hands came around to her back, moving them closer together. The kiss was loving, but filled with a slight urgency. Ada's slim fingers twined up into her lover's hair, pulling it encouragingly. Gilbert let out a soft moan, backing the two of them up slightly and towards the bed.

"What _the hell _is going on in here?!" Oz's voice drew them apart, his form in mild shock in the doorway.

"Master Oz-"

"Onii-Chan-"

Oz was livid as he stormed into the room, "I said: _what the hell is going on in here?!_"

"I can explain-"

"We were just-"

"Don't come up with some excuse!" He was now between the two of them, "How _dare _you even think about touching my sister; let alone doing it?!"

"Oz, Wait a second," Ada set a hand on his arm.  
"Don't touch me, Ada!" He pushed her away, "I haven't gotten to you yet!"

Slap.

Oz stood in shock, his fingers came up to his reddening cheek, "Ada?"

"You will _not_ talk to me like that, Oz Vessalius!" She seethed in anger, "And you will _not _talk to Gilbert like that either!"

"Ada, I was just-"

"Don't!" Her voice was like a fresh slap, "You can't command me or control me, Oz. You aren't father. You were never father. You want me to get married, and I want to get married to Gilbert, because _I love him._"

He looked at Gilbert, "Is that true, Gilbert?"

The brunette nodded, "Oz, we've been together for almost six years. I couldn't love anyone but Ada."

"Six years?!"

"Don't make me slap you again, Oz," Ada walked around him to her lover, "I've made my decision. You can either be happy for me, or you can decide not to. But whatever you decide, it isn't going to change how I feel."

Oz's eyes met the ground, "I have to be going now."

And then there were two.

A/N: This chapter was surprisingly not that hard to write. We're getting a bit more dramatic in this story, but I'm perfectly okay with it. I really hope you all are too. Please review and give me your opinion.

Love Always,

Tsukiko-Chama


End file.
